guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
You Can Run...
Overview Summary #Jerob No-Spine has betrayed you. Help Margrid find him and mete out corsair justice. #Seek Ruthless Sevad on the Barbarous Shore. #Find Herbalist Makala in Yohlon Haven. #Meet with Herdsman Mehnosi in the Marga Coast. #Seek out Jerob No-Spine along the southern Marga Coast. #Speak with Jerob No-Spine. Obtained from :Margrid the Sly in Command Post Requirements :Fish in a Barrel :Margrid must be in your party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"It's time for Jerob No-Spine to get what's coming to him. That despicable rat's very existence is an insult to everything true corsairs stand for! I plan to personally see to it that this is No-Spine's final insult. I intend to hunt him down and show him exactly what happens when you cross Margrid the Sly. There is no corner dark enough to hid him, no disguise clever enough to mask his stench. There is only so long he can run, for every time Jerob No-Spine turns around, I will be snapping at his heels. We should start with Ruthless Sevad in the Barbarous Shore. That scoundrel's always got his ear to the ground. I'll check with my informants and we'll meet back here. Are you with me or against me, ?" ::Accept: "No-Spine can run, but he can't hide!" ::Reject: "I'm not against you, but... no." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Ruthless Sevad) :"You're looking for Jerob No-Spine, eh? I saw the worm a couple of days ago. He was looking for some money. Needed some cash to fund a "treasure hunting" trip. The whole thing stunk of one of his ridiculous schemes, and I got the feeling he wasn't coming back anytime soon. I told him to beat it. Jerob isn't known for paying back his debts, anyway. Try that herbalist over at Yohlon Haven or that chatty young herdsman in the Marga Coast. They always seem to know more than they're letting on." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Herbalist Makala) :"You're looking for who? Jerob No-Spine? Oh yes, the corsair, right? Now that you mention it, he was by here just the other day. He was looking to buy some of my herbal remedies. Said he was stocking up for a long voyage; something about visiting relatives in Kryta. But he didn't have the gold to pay right away. Claimed he had some deal with the Kournans that was going to pay quite a large sum, and he'd get the gold to me in a couple days. I told him my remedies don't come free and he'd just have to come back when he had the gold to pay for them. That was the last I saw of him." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Herdsman Mehnosi) :"You're looking for that corsair, right? I saw him. Came through here just last night. He thought I was asleep, but I was watching his every move. A herdsman has to protect the herd, after all, and you never know when a corsair is going to try to lead off your flock. I lost track of him when he wandered off to the south. He was talking to himself, something about a ship he had to catch. If you head south far enough you hit the shore. I'd check along the coastline if I were you. That's your best bet unless he managed to catch the ship. Happy hunting!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Jerob No-Spine) :"! You're supposed to be dead! Guess I'll just have to finish the job...." Reward Dialogue :"Please, please! Don't kill me! I'm so sorry. I'll never cross you again. Please, have mercy on a poor, spineless fool like me. Here... t-t-take this gold, it's all I've got left! Just leave me my life!" Walkthrough This is a simple quest that involves talking to a few NPCs located throughout Kourna. The first task is to pay Ruthless Sevad a visit in Barbarous Shore. He is at his usual post in the center of the area. Sevad will then direct you to Herbalist Makala in Yohlon Haven, who will refer you to see Herdsman Mehnosi in Marga Coast. Mehnosi will be located either just outside Nundu Bay, or south of the Kournan fortress in the center of Marga Coast, depending on whether you have completed the quest Herds to the Slaughter. Both locations are easily accessed from Nundu Bay, so it is quickest to enter Marga Coast from there. When you speak to him, he will tell you that Jerob No-Spine is hiding on the coast just east of Nundu Bay, with Shifty Lem. When you talk to Jerob he will try to fight you but will promptly surrender, remaining true to his name. After this you can collect the reward from him. Category:Nightfall quests